


Here We Go

by phg



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Pregnancy, director sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phg/pseuds/phg
Summary: Lucy, Maggie, and Alex have been married for a few years when Alex returns to the idea of having kids. In this universe, while Maggie is hesitant, she is not against having kids. Lucy... well, Lucy has way more fun with the idea then Alex and Maggie ever could have anticipated. This is the story of those conversations, the logistics of having kids, and Lucy's quips along the way.Technically a prequel to my story "Heartbeat", but you don't really have to read both.(Mild TWs in the notes section!)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers/Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Lucy Lane/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annabethsgirl and NerdsbianHokie for the push to finish this!
> 
> TW for medical talk about the logistics of getting a person pregnant, fertility stuff, references to Sam Lane and his homophobia (but no actual encounters with him and no actual homophobia), and a few bad words.
> 
> **Please note that I am not a medical professional, nor am I a lawyer. All my experience is with the logistics of having a kid with my own wife, the rest is a Google search. I WILL say, though, to all queer two-mom(+) families in the US: do NOT assume that because both of your names are on the birth certificate that all of your rights are protected. Find a lawyer in your area who knows about these things and ask about second-parent adoption.

"I would like to revisit the topic of kids," said Alex, putting down her fork.

"Okay... I’m game, how ‘bout you Luce?” said Maggie.

“Yes, I’m in. Do you want to talk now, or try for some other time? Is there something you want us to think about specifically?” 

“I guess I just wanted to know where you both were with things. I know we said we’d wait till we’d been married a few years before we really thought about it and decided, and I guess… it’s been a few years now and I wanted to see what you, uh, thought?

“So I’m happy to discuss it now or later or whatever you both need. And if either you say no as a ‘for now’ or a ‘forever’ then I’m okay with that, and I can work with that.”

Maggie took a sip of her beer. "I wouldn't say no to a few more days to think about it."

"I wouldn't either, really. Can we schedule a time now, though? Do you want to talk here or out somewhere?" said Lucy.

They all pulled out their phones to check their schedules and, miraculously, found a time that weekend that worked. 

  
\----

  
Glad the weather had worked in their favor, they decided to have a picnic lunch at the park on Sunday. It gave them all something to fiddle with in what they figured would be a complicated conversation, but wasn’t as intimate or public as doing it over dinner at a nice restaurant. 

After each having filled their plates, Alex cleared her throat.

“Well, I guess I suggested this, so, um, maybe I should go first? Is that okay?”

Maggie nodded and Lucy just raised her eyebrow.

“I mean, nothing has really changed for me. I still want kids. But I want the both of you more, and I’m willing to do whatever you want to do. But if you do want to have kids I want to start figuring out details soon. How soon would we want to start? And how many kids are we talking? And do we need to move to a bigger place? And… all of those things.”

“Mags?” Lucy prodded.

“I mean, I don’t think my answer has really changed, either. If it was just me, I definitely wouldn’t have kids. If I was with someone who didn’t want kids, I wouldn’t have kids. But I know that you, Alex, at least, want kids, and that makes me more… open? I don’t really want to say that I want what you want, but I’m somewhat flexible. I definitely wouldn’t want more than a few. I’m still concerned about all of our jobs and how that could potentially impact our kid or kids. And I want to make sure that we have the energy to devote to raising children who will do good in the world.”

“Oh, Maggie. I love you,” said Alex. “And if you’re not sure, then I’m not pushing this.”

Maggie smiled softly and took Alex’s hand. “I mean, if anyone could convince me to have kids, it’s the two of you. I’m open.”

They both turned to Lucy who was smiling as she watched them interact.

"My army term is up in 12 months. I haven't re-upped. I can do that and stay where I am at the DEO. Or… I can leave and carry a baby or two or five and be a scary-ass soccer mom. I'm game for whatever you two decide."

Maggie’s jaw dropped, and Alex gasped. Lucy laughed at their stunned expressions.

“Uh, well, okay, first of all I’m definitely not agreeing to _five_ kids,” said Maggie.

“Are you serious Lucy? I mean, I just…” Alex started to say, but then she closed her eyes, lost in a thought.

“Are you picturing me pregnant?” asked Lucy.

“Maybe…?” responded Alex. 

“Keep it in your pants, Danvers, we’re in public.”

Alex’s eyes popped open as if someone nearby was reading her mind. 

Maggie and Lucy both laughed.

“Okay, so if we were to consider this, what would the legal and medical logistics look like for us?” said Lucy.

“Well, there’s this relatively recent medical procedure called in vitro gametogenesis where they can take the skin cells of anyone and turn them into sperm cells so there’s theoretically the possibility that two of us could at least be genetically involved in one child, but I don’t think there’s anything that really could combine all three of us unless we tried for multiples,” Alex said. 

“I don’t know that I’m really attached to being genetically related to a child,” said Maggie.

“I mean, I don’t know that I really am, either,” said Alex. “Where would my family be without Kara? It doesn’t get anymore real than that, and I don’t think I would feel any less connected to a child the two of you made especially since, let’s face it, it would be the most adorable _little_ kid ever.”

Maggie and Lucy rolled their eyes - Alex never could resist the short jokes.

“I will add, though, that if we go that route we could only make babies with XX chromosomes. Which I guess doesn’t really mean a lot because we don’t know what their gender identity might be, but, it’s definitely part of the IVG process.”

“Okay, I want to come back to that, but what about the legal stuff, Luce?” said Maggie.

“Well, I think it’s pretty complicated. And remember this isn’t my specialty. But I think the best idea would be for either me or Maggie to carry the baby and have Alex listed as the second parent on the birth certificate. Or, I guess, have Alex carry and list one of us on the birth certificate. Since the state will recognize our marriage, it should protect either mine or Maggie’s rights to some degree - whoever doesn’t end up on the birth certificate. Then we make sure to add provisions to all of our wills that dictate custody and care for any kids if one or more of us die while they’re minors. And, I guess, the two people on the birth certificate would likely have to be the gestational carrier and the one who provides the other half of the genetic material if we go this IVG route. However, if we use a sperm donor we could pick whichever of the second parents to put on the birth certificate. I mean, it’ll never be foolproof. But I think if we use as many of the same protections as we did when Maggie and I got legally married then we should be okay. Or okay-ish.”

“Well, and to throw another option into the mix, we could do some sort of reciprocal IVF with the IVG process, too. So it would be mom A’s egg, mom B’s ‘sperm’, and mom C would carry. It wouldn’t take care of the legal stuff, but it could be another option for choosing who does what,” said Alex.

Maggie had sat silently through the exchange, trying to absorb all the jargon Lucy and Alex were throwing around. She took a deep breath, “Wow. That’s a lot of…. details.” 

Alex and Lucy both leaned towards her, Alex squeezing the hand she still held, Lucy brushing a lock of hair behind Maggie’s ear, caressing Maggie’s cheek. 

"There’s no pressure, Mags. We don't even have to finish this conversation right now," said Lucy.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Or you can say no and we can be done. And that's okay, too."

"I think I need a minute. Do you mind if I take a walk around the park? I'll be back soon."

  
By the time Maggie returned Alex and Lucy had finished their lunches and were snuggled together on the picnic blanket. It made Maggie happy to just watch them for a few minutes, appreciating how much she loved them.

Sitting on the blanket across from them, Maggie asked, “Can we talk about some of the other stuff now? See where that leads us? Before we… make any decisions?” Lucy nodded and Alex smiled. “Like, where would we live? Do we want to move out of the city? Do we want to leave National City? Are we going to have to move to the suburbs?”

Lucy laughed. “There’s no fucking way I’m moving to the suburbs. If we’re having kids I’m doing it in a city, preferably National City. Our family is here, our lives are here, and both of you will still have careers here. I would say yes to a bigger place, though. Maybe we could find a house instead of a condo or an apartment? I know that would be more expensive, but we have the money.”

“What about our jobs?” Maggie said.

“I mean, I was serious; I’m ready to leave the Army. In theory that would also leave an open position for director at the DEO and… Alex is the next logical choice, if that’s what she wants. It would get her out of the field more, put her in less danger. Would that be something you’d be interested in, Alex?”

“Yes. I think I’d miss being in the field, but also… not. I’m ready to take a safer job for us, for our family, if that’s what would need to happen.”

“I could apply for a sergeant position. If I wanted one now I could probably transfer, but I think Matheson will be moving up soon, and I could just wait and try and move up within the Science Division,” Maggie said, shrugging.

“Wow. Are you sure, Mags?” asked Alex.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, on a more fun note, what would these kids call us?” asked Lucy, “I totally call dibs on Mom!”

Alex laughed and Maggie looked thoughtful. “I guess I’d want to be Madre,” said Maggie.

“So I could be Mama?” asked Alex, her eyes sparkling.

“Yes. And you would make the perfect Mama. Let’s have a baby,” said Maggie, leaning in for a kiss.

  
\----

  
Some things moved quickly after that. Lucy sent the letter to the Army the next day to say she was not re-upping her commission. Maggie let her captain know that she was interested in taking the sergeant's exam and a promotion, preferably within the Science Division. They almost immediately started looking at houses, finding a realtor a few weeks later. They spent a weekend making a list of all the things they “needed” in a house. They all wanted wood floors. Maggie wanted at least two bathrooms and a big kitchen. Alex wanted a backyard. Lucy wanted to be close to things, so wherever they moved needed to be within walking distance of a market or a regular farmer’s market or something along those lines. They all agreed they needed at least three bedrooms to start: their room, a guest room/office, and a nursery. They were even hoping they’d be able to find something that had an office and three bedrooms. 

Alex and Lucy both quietly reached out to colleagues and acquaintances in their respective fields, trying to figure out the permutations and limitations of their situation. While Lucy suspected she’d probably covered all their bases, she wanted to make sure she hadn’t missed anything. Alex, on the other hand, knew very little about the most up-to-date advances in the fertility field and wanted someone to spell it all out for her. A month after their initial conversation Alex pulled out all of her notes over dinner one evening, going through their final list of options.

“Okay, so, option A: IUI or ICI with a sperm donor. This is the least invasive. It uses sperm from either a known or unknown donor and either at home-

“With a turkey baster?” Lucy said, butting in.

Alex rolled her eyes. “No, not with a turkey baster. With a syringe. Anyway, either at home or at a doctors office they deposit sperm against your cervix or inside your uterus. Non-invasive, easy, can be done anywhere. If we choose a known sperm donor, though, we need to jump through a bunch of legal hoops, first, to make sure that they have no legal obligation to the baby.

“Option B: reciprocal IVF. We actually likely wouldn’t have a real reason for IVF in general, but with reciprocal IVF they take one person’s egg, fertilize it, and implant it in someone else. Somewhat invasive for both parties, but 2 out of the 3 of us would be very involved in that process.

“Option C: IVG, which I mentioned a few weeks ago. The way it works is that they take skin cells from one of us and develop them into what are essentially sperm. Then they take the sperm and fertilize the egg during an IVF procedure. This would either work as just a straightforward IVF, or in a reciprocal IVF situation. It could have all 3 of us involved, but we’d also have to be the most careful about the legal aspects of it, because it would likely be the only option that 100% dictates who’s on the birth certificate. If we went with IVG the person who gives birth and the person who provides the cells for the IVG would have to be the names on the birth certificate, even if the original egg belonged to the 3rd mom, I think."

"And based on the info you've given me and the legal processes, I'll say now that if we do reciprocal IVF with IVG that the two people on the birth certificate would have to be Alex and either me or Maggie-"

"I don't want to carry a baby. If we wanted to do this with the reciprocal IVF and IVG I'm totally fine supplying some genetic material, but I don't want to give birth," said Maggie. "And, like I said before, I'm not even that attached to be genetically involved, either. If my parents taught me anything it's definitely that genetics isn't what makes a family."

"Okay, so Maggie won't ever carry a baby. We can do that. Can- can… can I get pregnant first?" asked Lucy hesitantly. "I mean, it makes the most sense with my job and I just… I want to do this. Would that be okay?"

“Yes!” exclaimed Alex.

“Are you picturing me pregnant again?”

“Maybe… I mean, yeah, you’d be so sexy. I mean-”

Maggie laughed at them.

“What do you think, Mags?” 

“That’s okay with me. But what about the other parts? The eggs and the sperm and stuff? And if we’re going to be doing this whole process are we trying for more than one kid?”

Lucy gulped. “Uh, no, let’s start with one.”

“Yeah, you’re so short I don’t know where you’d put two anyway,” chimed in Alex.

Maggie and Lucy both reached across to smack her.

“Don’t hit me! I can’t help how tiny you two are. But, in all seriousness I vote only one to start, too. And I’m fine with whatever sort of genetic arrangement you guys want. If Lucy’s carrying and we want to do reciprocal IVF we’d need to use Maggie’s egg to be the most logical in terms of the legal stuff, it sounds like. If we wanted to just do IVG we should use my cells. Or we could even do something like use both our cells and then have them not tell us whose cells they used. Although I guess we’d realize who it was if the baby was teensy-tiny like you two.”

“I think it’s time we shut her up, Sawyer.”

“By all means, Lane. Perhaps we should practice, make sure we know what we’re doing when it comes time to make a baby,” said Maggie, winking.

“That’s not how it works you guys!” said Alex.

“Oh, I know, but it would certainly shut you up,” said Lucy, smirking.

  
\----

  
They found the perfect house just a few weeks later. Located centrally and within walking distance of bars, restaurants, the farmer’s market, and their favorite grocery store. It had hardwood floors and a sunlit backyard. A row house, it had plenty of rooms on its four floors for kids and an office and cooking and a family. 

They rounded up the superfriends and got them to help with the move. They especially needed Kara to get their giant king-sized bed up to the second floor bedroom. After they’d celebrated with pizza and beer for everyone they crawled into bed in their new home.

“I love it here already,” said Lucy, so excited to finally be somewhere long enough to have a house become a home.

“Yes, it’s perfect,” said Alex.

“You know what would make it more perfect?” asked Maggie. “Kids. Let's start a family now.”

  
\----

  
They’d already found a doctor - a former colleague of Alex’s - who could do IVF or IVG or IUI or whatever they decided they wanted to do. Before they went in for a consultation they needed to decide finally how they would make this baby. The night before their appointment Alex decided that she wanted them to try IVG. The only thing left was for Maggie to decide whether she wanted to do reciprocal IVF so that Lucy could carry her egg.

The morning of their appointment Maggie was nervous. Alex was excited. Lucy was… hiding her emotions like she so often did. In the waiting room Lucy picked up a parenting magazine and started scoffing at all the perfectly photographed straight white couples and their perfect kids.

“What, you don’t think you’re gonna be like that, Lane? I can see you now in a emerald dress and brown boots with your hair perfectly curled holding the hands of your perfect 2.2 children as the sun sets behind you.”

“You can’t have 2.2 children, Mags,” said Alex. 

“I don’t know, Danvers, if there’s any one of the three of us who can pull off the perfect all-American family, it’s definitely Lane.”

A nurse came out to the waiting room. “Lucy Lane?” she called.

“Damn, that name’s gotta go,” Lucy muttered, before standing and following the nurse.

  
Dr. Rodriguez had gone to medical school at Stanford with Alex and while they hadn't stayed friends Alex, Maggie, and Lucy all immediately felt comfortable with her. They reviewed all the options that would work for their situation, and Dr. Rodriguez talked through the initial tests she’d like to run on Lucy before they started the process.

“I guess that’s it for today. Just call the office if you have any more questions for me, and let me know what you decide and we can start the process.”

“Actually, I’ve decided. Let's do reciprocal IVF with IVG," said Maggie.

“Are you sure Maggie?”

“Yes, I’m sure. This is what I want. Let’s make a baby.”

“Okay then. On your way out I’ll need to schedule appointments with all three of you to get this process started,” said Dr. Rodriguez. “Let’s make a baby!”

  
When they got to the parking garage Lucy turned to face Alex and Maggie and leaned back against the car.

“What was that, Maggie? Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure about both of you. I know you both are letting me call the shots and set the pace and I appreciate that. And I don’t feel like you’re setting any expectations that I need to meet. But I’m ready to do this now. I want to have a baby.”

Lucy pulled Maggie against her, tilting her head up for a kiss. Alex leaned against the car next to them and watched. Lucy’s hands slid from Maggie’s shoulders down to pants pockets, sliding her hands in to pull Maggie closer. 

"Hey baby," said Maggie.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to call her that," said Alex. "Maybe we should come up with something else. How 'bout sweetheart?"

Lucy mimed gagging.

"Sweetcheeks?"

"Is that appropriate?"

"Apple of my eye?"

Lucy groaned. "This is painful. And we need to get to work."

  
After Maggie rode away on her bike, Alex and Lucy headed to the DEO city base. As Lucy drove Alex watched her. 

“What did you mean when you said the name had to go?” said Alex.

“Huh?”

“Back in the office when they called your name you said something like, ‘that name has got to go.’ What did you mean?”

“I mean that if we’re going to be having a baby it sure as shit isn’t going to be a Lane. And that it would be so much easier if my last name was the same as both of yours. I’m ready to let Lane go. I haven’t been a Lane in a long time. I don’t care if my last name is Sawyer or Danvers or something combined or if we all decide to change our last name to Mercury, but it’s time.”

  
\----

  
The whole process took a lot longer than Maggie had anticipated, but it gave them a chance to file for the name change. This baby would be a Sawyer. While Lucy was eager to get rid of Lane, Alex was ambivalent about Danvers. Maggie, though, Maggie was very attached to Sawyer. Even though her aunt had never formally adopted her, Maggie had changed her last name as soon as she could after she’d turned 18. They all agreed it would be an honor to carry on that name with their family.

  
They transferred their first embryo to Lucy almost 5 months after they'd first discussed having kids. Two weeks later when Lucy's period started they were all surprised. They hadn't considered the idea that IVF might not work on the first shot. Alex was devastated. Lucy was sad, but rolled with the gut punch. Maggie didn't really share how she was feeling at first. When they all talked about it they realized they all felt guilty. Lucy felt like maybe there was something wrong with her body, Maggie felt like maybe her egg had been the problem, Alex felt guilty about the IVG and wondered if that part of the equation had been the issue.

When they talked to Dr. Rodriguez she explained that sometimes the IVF just didn't work. It was a tough pill to swallow. They were all feeling lonely, especially since they hadn't told any of their family they were trying for a baby. They didn't want anyone to get too attached until they were sure there would be a baby. 

  
They decided together that they’d give it one more shot and then take a break for a while.

  
\----

  
Two days after they transferred the next embryo Lucy got a call from Washington; they needed her in meetings all the next week. Resigning herself to the long days, Lucy was glad that at least this time they’d given her three day’s notice. She’d fly out first thing on Monday morning and come back the following Monday. 

The week was uneventful - well, as uneventful as a week in Washington could be. Her father had been called away, so Lucy was able to dodge him and his lectures about changing her name and her "lifestyle."

  
On her way to the airport to catch the flight home she had a thought; didn’t they make early pregnancy tests? She counted out the days… day 12. A quick search on her phone told her that, yes, they did in fact make tests that would detect that early. Last month she’d been good and waited and then her period had shown up, but this time she couldn't wait. She leaned forward and asked the driver to make a brief stop at a drugstore.

When Lucy came out of the Walgreens, pregnancy test in hand, she was almost giddy. She got to Dulles and through security with plenty of time to spare, which left her time to stare at the pregnancy test. Lucy debated: should she take it now, in Washington, alone? If so, should she facetime Alex and Maggie when she read the test? Should she just shove it back in her purse and take it when she got to National City? What if she was alone to read a negative? What if she was alone when it came back positive?

They started to call boarding for her flight. Lucy shoved the box back in purse and gathered her things.

  
She was almost out of the airport when her phone rang.

“Lan- Sawyer,” Lucy said, still stumbling over the name change.

“Hey Lucy it’s Winn. Alex asked me to call you - there’s been an alien attack downtown. NCPD is on the scene and Alex can’t leave the DEO, so she wanted to let you know that you are - and I quote - ‘On your own.’”

“That’s okay. Do you need me to come down to the DEO?”

“No, we’ve got it handled.”

“Awesome, thanks Winn. Tell Alex I’ll just catch an Uber and will see her later.”

  
\-----

  
When Lucy got home it was still only 3pm. She dumped out her suitcase, starting a load of laundry and setting aside her uniform to be dry cleaned. She plugged her phone in to charge. She finished the last few pages of the book she’d been reading on the plane. Finally she couldn’t stand it anymore and pulled the pregnancy test out of her bag. 

Five minutes later she was pacing their bedroom, the test resting on the bathroom counter, waiting for her time to be up. She checked her phone one more time just as the timer zeroed out. The alarm went off. She silenced it. This was it. 

Lucy walked back into the bathroom. Her eyes met her own reflection in the mirror. She looked down. 

Pregnant.

Gripping the counter she was… completely unsure how to feel. It almost didn't feel real. She laughed. Of course this happened when she was alone! Taking a picture of the test for posterity, she began debating the best way to tell Maggie and Alex.

  
\----

  
At 5:55 Lucy found herself hovering in the kitchen. After going down the long rabbit hole of an internet search for "how to tell your spouse you're pregnant" she had finally settled on ordering dinner from their favorite restaurant. Glad they’d moved to the hipster area of town, she’d had just enough time to duck around the corner to run to the baby and kids’ shop earlier. For Maggie she’d gotten a black onesie that said “we all belong” in rainbow letters. For Alex she had found a little Supergirl onesie. Lucy had asked the sales associate to wrap them and had found herself with two tiny gift boxes. On her way back home she’d texted Maggie and Alex and asked them to be home at 6, that it was important. Crossing her fingers that there was no alien rampage downtown was all she could do.

It was only 6:06 when Alex and Maggie came in, miraculously together. Lucy could hear them laughing as they opened the front door, and then putting their helmets on the table there. 

“Luce?” Maggie called.

“In the kitchen!”

  
Alex walked in first, going straight to Lucy for a hug. Maggie stopped beside the long kitchen table, set beautifully with candles burning and appetizers on the table.

“What’s the occasion, baby?”

“I just missed you.” 

Maggie opened her arms and Lucy walked around to give her a hug. As they pulled apart Maggie leaned in for a soft kiss.

“I missed you, too.”

It wasn’t until they were all seated that Maggie and Alex noticed the small gift boxes sitting on each of their plates. Alex turned to Maggie, her eyebrow raised.

“She must’ve really missed us, huh Mags?”

“Open them,” said Lucy.

They quietly undid the twine holding the boxes shut. Almost in sync they lifted the lids. 

Maggie gasped. She pulled the onesie up out of the box while Alex just looked around in confusion.

“Luce, wha…?” Alex said.

Maggie stood, stumbling around Alex’s chair in her haste to get to Lucy. As Lucy rose to her feet Maggie slammed into her - one hand slipping around Lucy’s waist, the other into her hair - pulling her in for a deep kiss.

“You’re pregnant?” Maggie whispered once she pulled back.

Lucy nodded, and Alex choked out a sob behind them. They turned towards her as she slipped from her chair, landing on her knees in front of Lucy. Leaning forward until her forehead rested on Lucy’s stomach, she placed a soft kiss there.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you on your knees for me Alex,” Lucy joked. Alex looked up at her, eyes sparkling. Pushing Lucy’s shirt up, Alex kissed her bare skin, licking just above the line of Lucy’s pants. Lucy’s knees buckled and Maggie steadied her. 

“Is this what you want, baby?” Alex asked from her place on the floor. "Can we celebrate?"

Lucy swallowed, then nodded. Maggie turned Lucy’s head towards her to pull her in for another kiss as Alex swiftly undid the button on Lucy’s pants. Alex’s lips traced across Lucy’s bare skin, getting lower and lower. Lucy whined.

“What do you need?” said Maggie.

“More- I need- I need more, I need you both-”

Alex abruptly stood and swept Lucy off her feet.

“Hey! I’m pregnant, not an invalid! And what about dinner?” Lucy said as Alex carried her up the stairs.

“Oh, I have plans to eat. Dinner will just have to wait."


End file.
